


The Look of Mischief in Your Eyes

by Candycanes19



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Men suit shopping, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shenanigans in a dressing room, Smut, couple in love, smut for smut's sake, smut for smuts sake, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: Shenanigans while Charlie tries on suits.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Look of Mischief in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank Thegreenmatt on tumblr for giving me this idea!!!! 
> 
> I love me some Charlie smut!!!! 
> 
> I truly have no idea where this madness came from but it was FUN writing it!!!!!!

Charlie needed a new suit for the opening night of his new play and you went along because you had good taste and knew what looked good on Charlie. Plus you enjoyed being with Charlie outside doing normal couple things. 

The sales associate had gotten ideas from Charlie as to what he was looking for in a suit and how formal it needed to be for the opening night. You were sitting outside the dressing rooms and Charlie leaning against the door frame of one waiting to have the suits brought to him.

"I hope we find something that works because I need it by tomorrow night and I have not been able to find anything that I liked or worked" Charlie complained and you just sat and listened. 

"This place was recommended by my friend's boyfriend who was able to find a suit here with no problems so just be patient darling and I am sure you will find what you want. And if not then you can go naked and just deal" you bit your lip from giggling at that thought you just had.

Charlie just groaned at you and laughs then started to say something but then the associate showed up with several suits to try one. He put them in the dressing room, "If you have any questions I will be out on the floor." he said, "Thank you" Charlie answered and then the gentleman walked away with a nod of his head. 

"Here we go" Charlie says going into the dressing room and shutting the door.

You sit and play on your phone while you wait for Charlie to open the door with the first suit. You are googling random stuff just to keep yourself entertained. The door opens and Charlie emerges with suit number one on and it looks nice on him. He goes to the larger mirror and starts checking himself out.

"Whatcha think sweetheart?" he asks trying to decide what he thinks. 

You walk over to stand behind him staring at his reflection in the mirror, "It is nice but I feel the color does not work on you but the fit is good." Charlie nods in agreement and goes back in for another one.

You go back and sit down. 

A few moments later Charlie is back out again and you look up and smile to yourself.

He goes back to the big mirror and checks himself out again. You walk over and this time stand in front of Charlie and adjust the suit jacket and smooth out any wrinkles. Then you step to the side, "This one looks good one you, darling. The color and fit all of it. I like it a lot" you smile at Charlie in the mirror and he smiles back, "Yeah, I do like how it feels and it is nice." He turns around and attempts to check out his ass in the mirror and you slap it jokingly, "Hey baby" he looks at you with wide eyes. You smile mischievously at him and then make a break for it back into his dressing room. Charlie follows you in and shuts the door. You giggle as he pulls you against him.

"We have to be quiet. No sounds out of you missy" Charlie whispers into your ear as he then starts kissing you under your ear. You giggle and he shushes you by kissing your lips.

Luckily you had decided to dress up for some odd reason and had on a skirt which made it easy for Charlie to lift it up and push your panties to the side and slide a finger into you. You bite your hand to keep the moans quiet but god it feels like heaven. You slide a hand up to cup one of your breast through your shirt and pitch a nipple. Charlie groans at that helps you out of your shirt and bra so he can lean in and suckle at your breasts. "Fuck baby you are such a bad girl for me" you grin at him, "Just for you Charlie. Only you" as you kiss him. 

"Fuck baby you are already wet for me" Charlie growls into your ear as he thrusts a second finger into you. You hiccup at the sensations he is giving you with his long fingers and when he curls them to hit that sweet spot you almost scream but Charlie kisses you hard to keep your screams to a minimum. "Babygirl, you gotta be quiet, we don't need to be causing a scene." You nod your head as Charlie removes his fingers and makes you lick them clean, "Good girl now turn around for me" while you move, Charlie undoes the pants and pulls them down and then pulls out his cock and pumps it a few times and then lifts up your skirt and pulls your panties to the side again and slides in with a swift thrust. 

"Fuck" you whisper as quietly as possible. And Charlie groans at how tight you are for him, "Fuck baby" he quietly groans and then starts thrusting into you. The fact that you two are in public makes this even more erotic and you feel yourself losing it a bit faster than normal. Charlie has an arm on your hip to keep you steady as he continues moving in and out of you. His other hand finds your clit and plays with it to drive you nuts. Finally his cock hits you in the right place and you bite your lip as you come hard around his cock. He feels your pussy squeeze his cock and he does not last much longer and then he paints your pussy white with his seed. You two stand there for a bit to catch your breaths and then Charlie pulls out and you fix your clothes.

You open your purse and find some wipes and you both clean up as best as you can. You giggle, "I think you really need to buy that suit now."

"I am and then we can have round two when we get home, sweetheart. I love you" Charlie says kissing you.

You leave the dressing room discretly and luckily no one was around. Charlie quickly changes back into his clothes and comes out with the suit.

Charlie finds the sales associate and rings him up. You two leave the store and then both bust out laughing at that mischief you just got into while Charlie was trying on suit.


End file.
